


Tears of Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: While trying to be a good friend to Daphne, Niles has a difficult time dealing with his own feelings. (Episode: "Father of the Bride")





	Tears of Love

He hated seeing his angel so happy. He absolutely hated it. And even more, he hated feeling this way. He wanted her for himself, that much was apparent. But he also wanted every happiness for her. It was the most hypocritical and selfish thought he'd ever had. It was terrible, being so selfish, but he loved her. He loved her with everything he was and every fiber of his being. And love makes people do crazy things, even when they don't want to.

It was with great remorse than he watched the woman he loved happily make plans with his divorce lawyer for their upcoming wedding; a wedding that, like the star-promised proposal itself, Niles would be forced to witness.

Oh how he hated the thought.

And so he watched as the blissful angel went about planning her upcoming wedding to his divorce lawyer, Donny Douglas. The man hadn't done a thing to Niles personally, but Niles no longer liked Donny. He didn't like Donny at all.

She was standing in the middle of the living room, hugging his older brother who had initially agreed to pay for her entire wedding, when Frasier really meant that to say that he'd pay for the wedding flowers.

Daphne had been overcome with joy and Niles had almost wished that he'd been the one to offer to pay for her wedding in its entirety.

Suddenly his mind reeled. What was he thinking? And if he'd really made the offer, said it out loud, what would her reaction have been? What would she say? What would she do? Would she kiss him? Hug him? There were a million possibilities. But it wouldn't be right.

Whoever heard of a man paying for the wedding of the woman he loved so deeply to a man who had, in a sense, stolen her way from him? It was completely and utterly ludicrous. And yet he could not stop thinking about it. Nor could he stop staring at her, even when she rushed into the arms of her betrothed. She would make a beautiful bride. He was sure of it.

As Donny picked her up and swung her around, lifting her feet off of the ground, he smiled and returned her to a standing position. But not before he kissed her again and again.

She looked so happy, telling Donny about all she'd done so far to plan for the wedding; the music, the flowers, the food and even about the honeymoon location. And Niles stood idly by, dutifully playing the role of the good friend; the man who was happy for her, for she'd finally found happiness.

When she broke free of Donny and went to Niles, she hugged him, not realizing how much she was hurting him; not physically, for that would have hurt much less, but emotionally, his heart was screaming out in agony.

As she told him all about her plans for the wedding, her arms still around him, he simply smiled and said nothing.

But inside he wanted to cry.

THE END


End file.
